


It had to be you

by Em_Turing



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Shootweek18, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Turing/pseuds/Em_Turing
Summary: Just a silly little soulmate au in honor of Shoot week! Have fun :)





	It had to be you

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited and I'm not a native speaker so please excuse my mistakes! I hope you like it!

It was 4 o clock in the morning and rich spoiled white people were ruining her night. Not a rare occurrence in New York mind you, but the added detail of a double homicide did at least spice things up a bit.

“Shaw,” her fellow detective and almost sort of friend nodded in greeting.

“Fusco,” she nodded back, “what do we have here?”

“Well, not much to tell really. Two vics, the M.E. speculates poison, and a bunch of witnesses talking our ears off.”

“How many?” Shaw asked inspecting the crime scene. 

A man and a woman dressed to the nines faces submerged into their fancy soup plates. She smirked. 

“Seven!” Lionel said exasperated, “Their three brats, their chef, two servers and wait for it, the fucking butler!”

Shaw rolled her eyes and sighed. She never liked it when butlers were involved and she had a pretty damn good reason not to.

“And with both Morgan and Reese gone,” Fusco continued “, we need all the help we can get. Damn them, I’ll have to kick their asses for leaving us high and dry.”

“Let them be Fusco. They earned their retirement,” Shaw defended her former partner and his now wife, “So have you talked to the witnesses? Do we have a possible suspect?”

“The butler did it!” an unfamiliar voice was heard. 

Fusco groaned, but Sameen froze completely. She knew those words very well, they were carved on her ribs since the day she was born. They were the reason she was forced to develop her locker room glare the moment the knuckleheads in her class learned how to read. 

Shaw turned slowly to glare at the newcomer, choosing to remain silent for now. 

“Fusco don’t be rude! Won’t you introduce me to your friend here?” Her grin was manic.

“Yeah yeah, Cocoa Puffs this is Shaw. Shaw this is Morgan’s former partner, Samantha Groves, but call her Root.”

“Oh! The one and only Sameen Shaw! I was wondering when I was going to finally meet my new partner! I read your file and I have to admit I’m a big fan!”

Shaw rolled her eyes.

“At least you’re hot,” she murmured and Root’s eyes shone with new light.

“Oh sweetie we’re going to have so much fun together!”


End file.
